


Day 9 - On Set

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [9]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Introspection, M/M, Music feels, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you spend your life listening to music and being in love, eventually all the songs start being about the same person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 - On Set

**Author's Note:**

> Again, apologies for being late!  
> This fic took me ages to come up with and eventually became me putting my iTunes on shuffle and writing what came out.
> 
> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

The more time they spend working on The Voice, the more Blake can’t believe how everything has shifted to revolve around him and Adam. He doesn’t mean the show itself; the show is still all about the competition, first and foremost, no matter what the press says about the coach "drama". What Blake finds fascinating is that with every new audition, every new song he’s exposed to, most of them make him look across the set to catch Adam’s eye and smile. It’s innocent, everyone assuming it’s a reaction to the talent on display, but honestly, Blake can’t believe how almost every song reminds him of Adam.

            **Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Richer**

            He’s heard the song before of course; he had been _alive_ in 1999. One guy comes onstage and strips it down to just the piano and a violin, emphasis on the minor chords, making it resonate in his chest. They all press their button for him almost immediately, and Blake has to remember to look at the stage, not Adam, though he can’t help it if his eyes wander occasionally.

            The editors are good people; they’ll make sure it doesn’t look too obvious when it airs.

            **The Shipped (Gold Standard) – Fall Out Boy**

Blake doesn’t know the song at all; it sounds like your standard pop-rock top 40 fodder, so he doesn’t have a frame of reference. The beat is good though, and the girl singing it is doing a great job. There is one line in it, though, that cuts him like a knife;

_I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me_

 

            He looks, and sure enough Adam is looking at him too. They get it.

            The girl gets both of them to push their buttons, and the fight for her is fiercer than anyone probably expected, including her.

            **Lipstick on His Collar – Caro Emerald**

            Sometimes the songs hit a note too close to home; a girl brings in a steamy, vintage sounding tune and Blake doesn’t want to look at Adam this time. The way their relationship started may not have been ideal for anyone involved, but Blake didn’t like to think about it too much. It made him feel guilty for feeling so happy literally every day now. The idea of cheating and wanting what you can’t have is a familiar emotion, but it doesn’t matter how good the girl is or isn’t; he doesn’t press his button. He also doesn’t look at Adam for a while.

            **If I Fell – The Beatles**

Blake suspects that some artists are way too clever for their own good, and pick songs they’ve heard the coaches cover – covering a song, for Blake, can sometimes provide a closer relationship than your own songs because it has clearly had an effect on you. So when one guy performs “If I Fell” with just a guitar and his slightly raspy voice, Blake wants to laugh. He’s heard Adam’s cover of the song more times than he can count, both recorded and live and it never fails to make him smile because it’s so them – their accidental but inevitable feelings for each other, navigating their lives to finally arrive here, at a place where they can be them. Part of him wants to push his button, but glancing over, Adam looks way too excited. It’s adorable. Blake lets him have it. He’ll let Adam thank him later.

 

            **I Want You Back – Jackson 5**

            Now this one Blake knows, least not because he has walked in on Adam dancing along to it on many a morning after. He laughs and looks past the other two coaches, and laughs harder when he sees Adam grooving along to it, eyes closed, hips shifting in the seat. The guy singing it is doing it masterfully. His range is impeccable, and Blake wonders how old and how he is to still be able to do it. With a grin, he pushes his button, and can’t help but glance at Adam while he turns; the look of dismay and betrayal is evident, as Adam presses the button for himself. It’s rare that Blake beats Adam to a button push, but this one is particularly sweet.

            **Only Love – Ben Howard**

Blake doesn’t know this one at all, and isn’t all that interested in the voice attached to it. He likes the song itself more than the artist, if he’s honest. As always, he looks to Adam for an opinion, and Adam doesn’t give anything away beyond a half smile. He closes his eyes for the rest of the song though, and even though none of the coaches turn, Blake makes a mental note to download the original later for when they’re home.

_Darling I feel you, under my body_   
_Darling you're with me, forever and always._   
_Give me shelter or show me heart._   
_And watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart._

 

            **Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows**

            It’s basically a carbon copy of the original, but Blake doesn’t care because he _loves_ this song. He’s practically dancing in his seat as he listens, trying to focus on the voice rather than the song. The other coaches are doing pretty much the same, and Adam has a huge grin on his face when he looks over, and sings along:

_Come on, Come on_   
_Move a little closer_   
_Come on, Come on_   
_I want to hear you whisper_   
_Come on, Come on_   
_Settle down inside my love_

            They push their button at the same time. They swear it’s an accident.

 

 

            **Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You – Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons**

            On the rare occasion when Blake actually watches the final aired show, he realizes that the producers pick out the best auditions and put them at the end of the show. It’s common sense really, to keep the audience waiting for an amazing “moment”. The minute this audition starts, Blake knows that this will be one of those moments.

            The artist starts off acapella, and his voice, so clear and poignant is enough to make everyone turn around. Blake knows the song, has heard Adam sing it himself on occasion, but this kid is _good_ ; he has all the range and presence of Frankie Valli himself, and Blake can’t help but admire that. He looks at the coaches, all of whom are clearly ready to fight for the guy on stage. Adam is particularly excited, Blake can tell. He’s already standing (he totally got that habit from Pharrell), and is covering his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers to stare at the stage. It’s like the song, Blake can barely take his eyes off him. Much as it pains him, however, there’s no point trying to get his attention now, and Blake steals himself for the battle that’s about to go down amongst him and his colleagues.

            The song ends to monstrous applause, all the coaches are on their feet, and the guy onstage looks so happy with himself, it’s endearing. Before they can even address him, Adam erupts, “Dude, seriously, I’m blown away, thank you so much for doing that song, I can’t wait to work with you.”

            “Hey Adam,” Blake calls out, “Why don’t you ask him his name first?”

            The audience laughs and Adam looks at him in frustration. “I don’t need to know his name to know how good he is, Blake!”

            “See, now I think we need to know his name because all of America needs to know who this amazing singer is.” Blake loves getting a leg up on Adam (in a manner of speaking); the producers like it because they think the audience loves their bickering, but in reality, Blake knows how frustrated Adam gets and will take it out on him later when they get home in their own special way. He grins again at Adam’s fuming face.

            The other coaches get their words in, and ultimately Adam gets to make a better, just as enthusiastic impression. When it comes to Blake, he says “Someone I love introduced that song to me, and you just introduced someone to it, and they’re going to love you because of it. I want to work with you and watch America fall in love with you cause you’re amazing, dude. Seriously.”

            He doesn’t look at Adam, doesn’t dare because that is as close as they’ve ever come with letting something about their relationship be revealed. It doesn’t matter who the guy chooses in the end; Blake views it as a personal victory for that reason alone.

***

            “I can’t believe you said that.”

            They’re home at last and Adam is already pulling Blake’s shirt out of his jeans, pulling his face down for intermittent kisses between his rants. Blake kicks off his boots and grabs for Adam’s waist, pushes him against the nearest wall and finally kiss him after such a long day on set.

            “Well it’s true!” he says, pulling away to pull Adam’s shirt off, throwing it carelessly aside. “We listened to that song one of my first nights here.”

            “Someone has to be responsible for your musical educati-ah!” Adam moans as Blake bites his skin, leaving little marks on his collarbone where they won’t be seen by cameras, and Blake laments Adam’s decision to wear a t-shirt for auditions.

            “Upstairs. Now.” Blake says, eyes dark, and Adam pulls him in for another deep, punishing kiss, moving slowly backwards towards the stairs.

            “Don’t think this means I forgot about you stealing the Michael Jackson singer away from me!”


End file.
